Under the Stars
by StarWarsRocksMySocks
Summary: LuxSoka pairing. Lux and Ahsoka talk under the stars...fluffy little oneshot.  Written before A Friend in Need aired  Please Read and Review! Requested by Lila Johanna.


**Under the Stars**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Ahsoka Tano stood on the balcony, staring at the twinkling stars in the beautiful night sky. Still dressed in her Jedi clothing, without a robe to keep warm, she shivered. She sensed someone coming up behind her. Knowing who it was, she smiled lightly to herself.

This was the second time she had been to Raxus. A few months after Mina Bonteri's death, Ahsoka and Padme had been called back to Raxus to discuss politics with the citizens. They were staying in the exact same place as they did last time.

On her first visit to Raxus, Ahsoka fell in love with a boy named Lux Bonteri. He was tall, nearly standing at two metres. He had green eyes, and lush brown hair. They shared their first kiss together when Ahsoka was packing up her things for the way back home. Lux and her spoke for a while, then ending up sitting next to eachother on her bed. Eventually, they leaned closer and closer, and, feeling the warmth of his breathe on her face, and hers on his, they pressed their lips together and closer their eyes.

Ahsoka would never forget that perfect moment in her life. It was the first time she had kissed someone. If she were a normal Togruta, one who lived on her home planet or Kiros, having been kissed for the first time at sixteen would probably be an embarrassment. But she wasn't a normal person. She was a Jedi, and therefore was forbidden to form attachments to others. And she had broken that rule. Most Jedi never even got their first kiss. She was lucky, she guessed. Anyone can fall in love. Even Jedi. How can something so good be so bad? How can love can turn you to the darkside?

_Like Master, like Padawan. _Ahsoka mused inside her head. Of course she knew of Anakin's relationship with Padme, it wasn't hard to miss. The way they always stared at eachother and Anakin always got _extremely _angry when she was in any type of trouble. Anakin had broken the attachment rule as well.

It couldn't be that bad right? If Anakin had done it, why was it so bad? Ahsoka looked up to her Master; he was like her hero, alongside Master Plo Koon of course.

Now, Ahsoka felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, but she wasn't alarmed, she knew exactly who it was.

… … … … …

Sneaking up behind Ahsoka, Lux smiled. The Togruta before him was standing out on the balcony, leaning on the sides by her arms, staring at the stars over her head.

It had been a long few months. He thought of her every day since she had left. When she left the first time, he thought he'd never see her again. She was a Jedi, fighting in the war. He also knew that it was illegal for her and Padme to travel over to Raxus, so Lux was sure he'd never see her again.

And, just a week after Ahsoka left, his mother was killed. He just wished someone could comfort him. The only people who could do that were his mother and father, and now Ahsoka.

Now, living with in the same house with his aunt and uncle, he felt better. He was still sad and depressed over his mother's death, but when he heard Ahsoka was coming back for a week, he grew excited.

As Lux coiled his arms around Ahsoka's waist, he rested his chin in between Ahsoka's montrals, which had appeared to have grown a little more since the last time he saw her.

"Hey, beautiful." The young Human whispered to her.

Ahsoka tilted her head upwards and smirked. "Hi," Her headtails flushed a little.

He kissed both of Ahsoka's montrals, earning little giggles from her. He smiled at her gentle laughs, pulling her closer. Ahsoka turned around in his arms and stood on her tiptoes. He pressed his lips to hers and Ahsoka wrapped her arms around his neck. Lux tightened his grip around her waist and deepened the kiss, enjoying every moment of it.

When they broke apart, Lux took Ahsoka's tiny hand in his bigger one, turned around and stared at the stars, like she had been doing before he came. As Ahsoka leaned against him, he felt her small frame shiver. Though it was usually sunny and warm on Raxus, it got pretty cold at night. He immediately wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, resting his cheek on the tip of her right montral.

They both closed their eyes and listened to each other's gentle breathing.

"Lux?" Ahsoka said, looking up at him. Lux seemed to be in some sort of trance, gazing at the stars.

"Yeah?" He turned his attention away from the twinkling lights above to the Padawan.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ahsoka chuckled lightly, "Lux, I know there's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes. Tell me." They stared at eachother for a moment, but Lux was the first to pull his gaze away.

"It's…well…I miss my Mother. It's so different without her here." Instead of the sky, or Ahsoka, Lux's attention was on the ground.

Ahsoka snuggled a little closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder, "I know how you feel. My best friend was killed in a battle once, and I wasn't there to save her. I had been captured while looking for this bomb, and, just as I escaped, the bomb went off, destroying everything…including her…" Ahsoka trailed off, but looked back at Lux.

"I'm sorry," He whispered, his breath tickling her headtails and sending ghostly shivers down her spine.

"I am too…" Ahsoka said back.

When Lux was about to say something else, Ahsoka asked quickly, sounding like she just wanted to get the question out of her mind, just to get it off her chest, "What's it like to have a family?"

Lux stared at her, trying not to seem shocked. He was shocked at the question at first, but then he remembered that she was Jedi, and probably didn't remember what having a family was like.

… … … … … …

Ahsoka always said that the Jedi was her family, but after saying it or thinking it, she'd wonder what it was like to _really _to have a family. What was it like to be _allowed _to get attached to someone? She felt kind of…embarrassed to ask. She must have sounded like a right idiot.

It took a while for Lux to answer, "Well…it's…great, I guess. I've never really thought about before…I guess you think about all the time, huh?"

"Not all the time, but it does cross my mind sometimes. I don't even remember what Shili looks like…sure, I've seen pictures of it and all, but I don't remember what it's like to be _there._"

Lux looked confused, in a way, he tapped her akul tooth headdress, "So where'd you get this then? Akuls only live on Shili, right?"

Ahsoka reached up to touch the teeth, "Oh, I didn't get it on Shili, I went to a different planet…I don't know why though….Master Plo never told me…"

"Master Plo? Isn't that the guy who found you?" He stared into her wide, sparkling eyes.

"Yeah. He's like my Dad really, and my master is my big brother."

Lux smiled. When Ahsoka shivered again, Lux said, "Come on, let's go inside, you're freezing." He took her hand and led her inside. Glancing at the fancy chrono, Lux sighed. It was late, much later than he thought. "I'm guessing you should go back to your room." He said, wrapping his arms around her again.

She stood on her toes to kiss him. "Hm, nah. I think I'll sleep here tonight." She whispered against his lips.

Lux lifted an eyebrow. "What if Padmé or my aunt catches us?"

"They've gone out; they'll most likely come back drunk or something." Ahsoka snorted, "And then comes the terrible hangover the next day."

Lux laughed gently. He put his hands on her soft face and traced her white facial markings with his thumbs. She smiled and brushed a bit of hair from his face. They stared into eachother eyes for a bit longer.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. We're all going out for dinner tomorrow, and I don't know what to wear. Maybe you can help me." Lux smirked.

"Sure." Ahsoka replied. She watched him as he opened his wardrobe and pull out two shirts.

"Should I wear the plain one?" He held up a smart, plain shirt. "Or the striped one?" He held up the casual shirt.

"Hm…" Ahsoka tilted her head, and smiled, "The striped one." She pointed to it.

"Why?" Lux cocked an eyebrow, "I think I like the other better."

Ahsoka twitched her striped headtails and smirked, "I like stripes better. Anyway, I don't think I've ever seen you dress casually. You're always dressed up in smart clothes."

Lux laughed, "Well, if you like this one better, I'll wear it. Plus, it matches your headtails." He laid the shirt down on chair in the corner of the room, and walked back over to the petite Togruta. He gently tugged on one of her lekku. "Anything for you." He whispered as he coiled his arms around her small frame.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Ahsoka said. She laid down on his bed, and patted the space beside her. Lux smiled and laid down beside her. The bed was fairly large, much bigger than Ahsoka's tiny one at the Temple. The young Padawan shuffled herself up to Lux, snuggling up to him. He draped an arm over her, pulling her even closer.

"I love you." Ahsoka said sleepily as Lux's warm arms tightened around her.

Lux pulled the covers over them and shifted slightly to get into a more comfortable position. "I love you too." He gave her one last kiss, before the both happily fell asleep in each other's arms.

… … …**. …. … … … **

**Did you like it? This is dedicated to ****Lila Johanna, this was her request. Btw, hope you all had a great Valentine's day! Please review! **


End file.
